


Getting Away With Smut

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Gabriel catches the reader doing something she shouldn’t during class.





	Getting Away With Smut

**Author's Note:**

> this episode of Gabriel smut brought to you by scruffandyarn. Scruffandyarn would like to remind you that Gabriel is magically delicious. Use the discount code “candy man” to earn a special prize.

Sam and Dean owed you big time for this one.

There was a tip involving a local community college, but no one could figure out exactly what was going on.  So here you were, enrolled in classes for the semester, pretending to be an average student.  At least you’d managed to stick mostly to fun classes.

Of course your current class, a how-to on Microsoft Office, had sounded like a better idea when reading the class entry online.  You hadn’t had a clue of how deadly boring it would be until it was too late to drop out.  Could be worse; at least it was an easy A.

You were one of the fans of the Supernatural books that had made the transition to hunter after finding out it was all real.  As such, this was hardly your first time taking a boring class and having to figure out how to simultaneously pass the class and not die of boredom.  Since it was a computer class in a computer lab, your answer?  Fanfiction.

Fanfiction you probably shouldn’t be reading, since you now knew that Carver Edlund’s Archangel Gabriel was real now.  But you couldn’t help it; it helped you keep your crush under control.  Of course, surfing the internet in a classroom that gave the teacher a second monitor on their computer just to keep an eye on what the students were doing was a skill in itself, but you had been doing it for years, and hadn’t gotten caught yet.

Then, Gabriel himself waltzed into the room.  He came with a fake ID and a story about your old professor needing the rest of the semester off, and that he had been called in to cover just for the rest of the semester.  Your fanfiction reading stopped abruptly; you and Gabriel had met, but you’d somehow managed to keep him from finding out how you really felt about him.  

As soon as your classes for the day were over, you’d managed to get Gabriel alone and had a whispered argument.  Yes, Gabriel was here to back you up.  Yes, the Winchesters knew it.  No, Gabriel hadn’t drugged them or trapped them somewhere or blackmailed them to get them to agree to this.  No, no one at the college suspected anything.  And Gabriel definitely wasn’t going to let you talk him into leaving.  He was staying to help, whether you liked it or not.  At that point, you’d blurted out a startled question about whether he was qualified to teach your class.

Gabriel had taken awhile to stop laughing at that one.  Offended, you’d just left.  His laughter had died down as you left, and, your back turned, you missed the empathetic expression on his face.

So, here you were, another day in class.  The second week with Gabriel teaching.  So far, you’d stopped your fanfiction-reading during class; afraid at what Gabriel might do if he caught you.  Lord knew, he was way more interesting and more attentive than your last teacher.  Today, however, you felt a little petulant.  Rebelliously, you opened a window and browsed, using the familiar practices you’d always used to avoid getting caught.

Reading Gabriel smut, naturally.  If you were going to crash and burn on this one, might as well make it spectacular.

The story you were currently reading had Gabriel teasing the reader over the phone.  That is, the reader was on an important phone call and Gabriel used his grace to get the reader off.  With an ease born of lots of practice, you kept your face carefully blank and showed no sign of how hot you were getting at what you were reading.  You kept glancing back up at Gabriel, keeping your attention divided to make sure you minimized the window whenever it looked like he was paying attention.  Finally, a chat window blinked into existence, startling you.  What were you logged onto that had a chat function?

Sugrrrr_Daddy: I’m torn.

You: who is this?

Sugrrrr_Daddy: On the one hand, how you can read something so dirty without reacting at all is REALLY impressive.  But on the other… this is terrible.

You: ……

You glanced up at the head of the classroom.  The students were in the middle of an activity, and Gabriel was at the teacher’s computer, typing away at an example projected on the board.  You had been sure he’d be too busy to do anything else, but… it  _could_ be him.

You: Gabriel?

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Who else?

You squirmed in your seat and slouched down, trying to hide behind the monitor as you fought the blush that rose in your cheeks with limited success.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Awww, don’t do that!  You’re so cute like that!

You: Gabriel, what the hell?!

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Sweetheart, I would never reject you.  Yuo have nothing to be insecure about.

You: You misspelled “you”.

You swallowed hard at Gabriel’s confession.  The class wasn’t the best place for a confession, but… well.  You’d take it.  You glanced up at Gabriel to meet his irritated glare.  You couldn’t suppress the smirk that crossed your face at his reply.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Very funny.  Don’t think you won’t pay for that.

You bit your lip in thought, trying to decide what you wanted to do next.  You had Gabriel in a position where his replies were limited.  That wasn’t something that happened often.

You: I dunno…. think I might be better off with fanfiction.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: ……

You: Not sure the real you can match up to the fantasy, ya know?  It’s like you said; this isn’t very realistic.  I bet the reality would be disappointing.

Your hand wavered over the enter button for a moment, wondering whether you went too far.  You hit enter on a whim, then glanced immediately up to Gabriel, trying to pretend you were paying attention when in fact you were eagerly watching his face to gauge his reaction.  He took a moment, continuing the lecture, before he opened it and read it.

Gabriel was a pro; there was very little in terms of a visual reaction.  Anything visual, after all, the rest of the class would notice.  He inhaled, and you saw his jaw clench.

“Alright, kiddos, that’s enough explaining for now.  Try it for yourselves; I’ll keep an eye on you in this thing and see if anyone needs any help.”  Gabriel said out loud, addressing the whole class.  You minimized the window, realizing you’d have to do some work now.  You started the assignment, but the chat window blinked at you, taunting you.  You  _wanted_ to look at it, but you had to do the assignment if you wanted to pass the class.  Before you got far, however, your mouse moved without your prompting.  Your eyes got a little wide, before you remembered; on the teacher’s monitor, Gabriel could take some control of anyone’s computer in the room and do things.  It enabled the teacher to give students a hint or a boost when they were struggling without needing to get up.

Or, in this case, mouse down to the icon for the chat window and click on it, bringing it to the front of the screen,

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Throwing the gauntlet down to an archangel?  Brave girl.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Let’s see you keep that straight face while I tell you all the things I want to do to you.

You: Gabriel, you JUST gave us an assignment!

You blinked, and an instant later, the completed assignment was on your screen behind the chat window.

You: GABRIEL!

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Please.  You could do that in your sleep.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: If I was writing that terrible fanfiction you were reading earlier, what would I do….

You: Gabriel….

Sugrrrr_Daddy: How about crawling under that desk you’re sitting at, making it so nobody could see me?  I actually COULD do that one.

You squirmed a little in your seat, pressing your thighs together to relieve some of the pressure starting to build.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Too bad you’re not wearing a skirt.  I could make your panties disappear.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Lookit you squirming over there.  Too cute, sweetheart.  No, don’t worry; no one else notices.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: You’d be able to feel my hands on your knees, and you’d jump a little.  Your face would be so red, kinda like it is now.  You’d be nervous about keeping a lid on your reactions, but you’d just know that I wouldn’t let you.  I’d kiss your thigh somewhere, just to remind you what I was doing.

You bit your lip, forcing your breathing steady and calm.  No one was sitting next to you, thank god.  You were in a corner by yourself; otherwise, there was no way you could keep the class from realizing what you were doing.

You were also rapidly losing this competition.  It was getting harder and harder to care, though.  In one last effort to keep your dignity intact, you checked the time and typed a reply.

You: It’s 2:08 PM.  Do you know where your mustache is?

You hit enter then quickly glanced up at Gabriel.  You knew the instant he read your message, as he didn’t manage to hide the snort of laughter behind one hand.  That drew all eyes in the class at him.  Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Sorry, guys.”  Gabriel said out loud.  “Just to be clear; when I said ‘be creative’, I didn’t mean browsing pornhub.  You know who you are.”  You joined the nervous laughter of everyone else, quickly pulling up google image search so that, when Gabriel returned his attention to the monitor, he was greeted with the picture of someone flipping off the camera.

This time, he kept his laughter silent.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: You know, I WAS taking it easy on you, sugar.

You: Big words from such a short guy.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Wow, you’re feeling feisty today.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: If this wasn’t just a vessel, my feelings might be hurt.  My real form is a lot bigger than you can imagine, sugar.

You jumped a mile high as you felt  _actual_ hands caressing your knees.  Said knees hit the bottom of the desk, thankfully making barely any noise.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Toooold you.  Shouldn’t have picked the archangel to tease.  Last chance for an out, cupcake.

You: Do your worst.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: That’s my girl.

You felt a tongue make contact with your outer lips, and barely swallowed a moan.  You glanced down, making sure your jeans were still there.  They were.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Let’s see you stay quiet for this

A tingling warmth surrounded your vagina, grabbing your outer lips and clit and stimulating them until your hips thrust into the chair.  You almost gasped, remembering at the last second to keep your mouth shut and inhaled through your nose.  Your eyes blurred as Gabriel teased you with his grace, and it was a few moments before you remembered to look at the screen.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Wow, you’re good at this.  I can barely tell.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: It’s amazing no one else can tell how wet you are down here, sugar.  Just gushing.  Was it all for me?  Who else do you read about?

It took you a moment to realize he was waiting for a reply, and another before you summon enough dexterity to lift your hands to the keyboard.

You: No only u gabro

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Getting hard to type, sugar?

You: fuk u

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Maybe later.  Right now I’d rather focus on you.

The tingling warmth penetrates you, filling you completely and stretching you deliciously.  You bit down hard on your bottom lip, barely able to suppress a whine.  His grace curved inside of you, molding and changing shape until it filled every inch of you perfectly.  Then, it stopped.  Just stayed there without moving until you were squirming with impatience.  Your insides fluttered, and you could feel his grace inside you poking, seeking.

  
Then he finds it.   _That_ spot that makes you bite your bottom lip almost hard enough to bleed.  The grace-cock inside you shifts again, then pulls out.  You’re kept in suspense, breath held, for just a moment before he thrusts back into you, shoving you back in your chair.  His grace wraps around your mouth, forcing you to stay quiet.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: I’d love to hear those noises, cupcake, but I don’t think we want the rest of the class hearing them.

You barely comprehend the words on the screen.  When they finally penetrate, you swallow a grateful moan.  The phantom cock bumps and rubs against your gspot on every thrust, driving you quickly to the point where you won’t  _care_ what people see you do.  You bit into his grace hard, your hands clenching into fists where they’re hidden under your desk.  Whimpers rise in your throat, only to be trapped by Gabriel’s grace.  You keep your head down and your eyes directed at your monitor with an effort of will.  Your hips make little thrusts into his grace-cock, seeking the pleasure.  You are barely managing to tone the thrusts down to little rocks in the chair.

You: Gabe plz

You can barely manage to type the words, and hit send, praying that you spelled them close enough to correct that he knows what you meant.  There were a few moments of nothing but the feeling of him thrusting into you, caressing and hitting every spot that made you see stars.  Then, you feel his grace on your breasts, twisting both nipples viciously.  You come suddenly, your orgasm exploding your senses with bliss.

You come down a few minutes later, working hard to even out your desperate pants for breath.  It takes you a few moments, but eventually you manage to return your attention to the screen.  No one in the class seems to be looking at you, thank God.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Back in the land of the living, cupcake?

Your hands shake as you take a deep breath and lift them to the keyboard.

You: Damn, Gabriel.

Sugrrrr_Daddy: Just think about what I’m going to do to you when class is over.  You’d better stay behind afterwards, sugar.  I think you could benefit from some private instruction.

You: Definitely.

A smile curls your lips despite yourself.  You pretend to look busy for all of thirty seconds or so, before Gabriel announces the end of class.  You hesitate, deliberately gathering your things slowly and wait for everyone to filter out before you approach Gabriel.  Finally, the room empties.  Gabriel flits his eyes around the room, confirming it’s emptiness, before he grabs your arm and pulls you into him.  His kiss is passionate and desperate.  You can feel his erection pressing against you even though two sets of clothes, and moan into his mouth.  His wings flutter so softly, you almost miss it from the noises he’s pulling from you.

Finally, Gabriel releases you.  You almost stumble, but for his steadying grip on your waist.  You glance around; it’s your apartment bedroom.

“Told you I wasn’t done with you, sugar.”  Gabriel purred into you ear.  “Time to show you an archangel’s endurance.”  A little whine of arousal leaves you at his promise.

“That’s right, sweetheart.   _Hours_.”  Gabriel confirms your unspoken thought, and gently pulls you to the bed, eyes hungry.

You’re going to be occupied at  _least_ all night.


End file.
